Fate of Whisperia
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: Sorcerers and Sorceresses, relics, a power rumoured to possibly be even more powerful than the Dragon Flame, along with a power hungry Queen and her two kids. The clock now ticks, as the fate of Whisperia now lies in someone's (unexpected) hands. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the Trix have been in the show since like forever, yet we know little to nothing about their upbringing, life before Cloud Tower etc.**

 **So I've decided to put this idea in place. My way about how things would play out (Ik, I write too many stories based on them). Takes place after S7.**

 **Also, I felt like starting another story after not making one for so long!**

 **This is different from my 'Remake' series (Still on S1)!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

* * *

 _Whisperia_

This was it. The Trix were finally defeated; the Winx, after so many years, have finally banished the Trix into Limbo, where they would spend eternity, no longer a threat to the Magical Dimension.

And everyone celebrated. And everyone was happy.

Especially one person, who watched the entire thing from the Seeing Book, in the throne room of the Whisperian Castle, on the Royal Whisperian Throne, painted a dark violet decorated with golden sparkles.

The person gave an evil smile to themselves, and let out a minute, still but hasty laugh.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

The person gave out a sigh, before echoing the words, "Come in", followed by a quiet groan.

The person who knocked on the door entered; they walked down the pitch-dark carpet, before bowing down to the person on the throne.

"What is it you want from me Violet?" the person on the throne asked. "Don't you know that I have better things to attend to?"

Violet, the girl who had walked in through the door, styled jet-black hair with streaks of purple that reached down to her hips. Clothing-wise, she sported a long-sleeved aubergine top fitted on with metal shoulder pads; she wore a mini-indigo skirt with matching black tights to her colour scheme (along with metal shoulder pads). Violet wore mid-length mulberry boots.

"Mother", the girl started, "our cousins! They're in-"

Mother, who was known as Queen Refia, to the very few citizens of Whisperia who were still alive, who was also the person on the throne, held up a hand to stop her daughter.

"Limbo. I know." the Queen said with zero expression in her, "it doesn't stop our plans, however."

Mother turned the Seeing Book around so her daughter, facing opposite of her could see the events going on in Limbo. The Seeing Book showed Icy, Darcy and Stormy, who had just arrived at Limbo. The three witches, known as the Trix, were no longer shapeshifting witches they were a few short minutes ago - having been stripped off their Wild Magic, the trio, were, once again, back to their Dark Witch outfits they had since the Legendarium days, but in a much weaker state. So weak, that Stormy had almost lost her powers, hadn't she conserved some of it at the last possible second, before being sucked into Limbo. In this state, it felt like being back in their Witch outfits. All the way back to step one - no - first-year witches, when they were just learning the simplest of spells. When they hadn't even unlocked Witch form as of yet.

For them, this was the worst.

To Violet, it felt like Judgement Day had arrived early. She let out an uncontrollable grin, and would've let out squeals of joy, hadn't her mother been there watching her. At the sight of her daughter's face, Queen Refia immediately shut the book with zero hesitation, the slam echoing across the room; the smirk wiped off of Violet's face, and the girl looked sharp at her mother.

"What", the queen started, "were you smiling for?"

"Well, since Icy and her sisters are in Limbo, there's no one to fight for the throne! Meaning you can reign as Queen, and then I get to be the next!" the girl replied.

"Well, Violet. It isn't all that simple. First: I have made it clear on _several_ different occasions, that you will share the throne with your twin brother, regardless of what you might try and do to stop it-"

"But Seth has _also_ said on several different occasions, that he doesn't even want to be King."

"It's only because him, you and I are in the same room at the same time. If I wasn't in the room, you two would be quarrelling for the throne. So to make my life easier, for the sake of my deathbed, you'll _both_ be sharing it."

Violet looked down on the ground, frowning before her mother called her name which shot her head up.

"Second of all, Icy has inherited her mother's powers, which I _still_ need!"

"What's wrong with what you have?" Violet gave a confused look to her mother, who replied with 'I'm not dealing with your BS right now' look, which set the girl's face blank again.

"What's wrong with what I have, is that it's not powerful enough. Icy's mother had great control over the four main elements of Whisperia- those four elements are equally as powerful as the Dragon Flame- maybe a bit more!"

"And what you're saying is...?" Violet gave another look.

"You don't get it. Don't you? Those power's Icy's mother had, my _sister_ , was the _exact_ reason why she was crowned Queen of Whisperia and I was not. Hadn't my sister defeated me with that great wave of energy when I was about to defeat her, I would've got the throne."

Violet now looked bewildered.

"And the Ancestral's Witches' magic doesn't last forever you know. I can't even ask them to renew that spell because they're dead, and I can't even find the spell. It won't be long until their true powers start to unravel. Until they know their history and what happened to them. And before you know, they'll come back here and Icy will try to claim the throne back. You and your brother will have a rival to the throne. The plan will slowly fall apart."

The black-haired girl now gave her full attention, shocked about what new information she had just learned. The two just stared at each other in utter silence for a few minutes until Violet then asked: "Then what do we do?"

The Queen thought about it, putting her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking after long and hard. No matter what she did, she can no longer delay things and try to buy more time. Now had to be the time for action, whether it was time or not.

"We strike back before they do. We bring the Trix back here and kill them before they can re-discover anything from their past. And then we stop anyone who tries to get in our way. First protocol being the Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"Why?"

"Because the Fairy of the Dragon Flame is also the leader of the Winx Club. And the Winx will be the ones most likely to halt our plans. No Bloom, no Winx. The group literally falls apart like dominoes without her." The Queen laughed as she sent that statement, with her daughter choiring in.

"But the Trix?"

Queen Refia opened the Seeing Book again and then cast a spell. Violet walked next to her mother to see her casting a spell to get the Trix out of Limbo. The next thing, the Trix were no longer in Limbo. One minute they were there. Now, they were not. The Queen closed the book

"Where are the Trix? Where did they go?"

"Here, Whisperia, where we will finish them off." The Queen then turned to look at her daughter "Tell your brother to get ready. The both of you must come back down here together in five. Now go."

Violet had one quick glance at her mother, bowed to her again, and then quickly went to find her brother.

Queen Refia then opened the Seeing Book once more, opening it to where the Winx were on the current day. It was nighttime at Alfea. Just as it was morning here in Whisperia... only it didn't look as if it were morning. The Winx were all sleeping cosy in bed. The Queen smiled. A perfect opportunity.

 _'Now then, what shall I do with you, Bloom?'_ the Queen asked herself.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I will be updating (most) of my other stories.**

 **Next should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alfea, 11:32 pm Local Time_

The Winx were all sleeping soundly in their beds - the events that had just occurred during the last twelve hours, from Kalshara coming up to them for help, to almost being defeated by the Trix times Wild Magic and seeing said Kalshara die after it had not sunk to her what had happened to her brother, to the party that had been running until there was no light peaking out of the sky, had worn them out, and in some ways their magic too. And tomorrow wasn't going to get any easier, as the six of them will officially be resuming their teacher training they ceased since the events that happened on Earth with the Fairy Hunters. After all, it didn't look like anything else was going to happen - the Trix, the Ancestral Witches, and every other powerful enemy they faced had (mostly) been defeated, killed, and (maybe) redeemed; so what was the worst that could happen? There wasn't really anyone else out there.

 _11:39 pm_

The Winx were sleeping in the 'Teacher's Quarters' section along the dormitories, just next to the 'PostGraduates' section in Alfea. All six of them were sleeping in one, unfurnished, blank room, the size of their first dorm when they were just freshmen fairies at Alfea. Musa, Tecna and Flora slept on one side of the dorm with sleeping bags, whilst Stella, Bloom and Aisha slept on the other.

Bloom was rolling and violently moving in her sleeping bag, making faceful expressions as if she was painfully dying. Occasionally, she would whisper to herself, but surely loud enough that maybe someone would hear her - it was surprising that no one even moved a bit at hearing the sounds.

Queen Refia found a spell to communicate to Bloom in her dreams but also placed a 'Deaf Spell' on the room at the same time to make sure no one could hear Bloom, get suspicious and follow her.

* * *

 _Bloom woke up to nothingness, hazily, laying down on the jet-black ground - the dragon-flame fairy still remained in her light blue pyjamas and her auburn hair tangled. A few seconds later, her senses came crashing into her like a brick wall - her blue eyes widened, and she quickly got up before scanning around the dark place anxiously, looking for her friends, or anyone she could recognise. Bloom then felt herself panicking - her heart rate jumped and she felt like hyperventilating, but forced herself to keep it in. Instead, she started to bolt across the nothingness, shouting out her friends' names as she continuously ran across the nothingness._

 _"Stella!" Bloom screamed, "Flora! Tecna! Aisha! Musa!", as she went down the nothingness._

 _Eventually, Bloom halted herself and fell on to the black floor crying, as she was struggling to breathe. The dream seemed all too real for her. And she knew it was a dream, and she wanted to exit it, jolt herself up, see everything was alright and get on with her night. But she couldn't - something - or someone wouldn't let her. Why couldn't she exit her dream, she thought to herself, as she continuously cried, crystal clear tears running down her cheek and falling down on to the floor and disappearing._

 _Nothingness._

 _Just then, the dragon-flame fairy heard shoes - high-heeled boots. The fairy stopped crying to see two, black and crimson high heeled boots coming towards her. Bloom looked at the boots in curiosity, before the boots stopped just in front of her pale face._

 _"Get up!" said the voice._

 _Bloom did exactly what she said with zero hesitation, still too tired to think for herself. Then she inspected the person more carefully, as the person turned her back and started walking, Bloom doing exactly the same. The person had curly lightish-brown hair that went down to her knees, seemingly wearing a long, exquisite-looking maroon coat. One of the luxury brands Stella was telling her about the other day- or year - sold similar types of coats. But focusing on the woman, could she be one of the Trix? Could she be-_

 _"Before you ask," the woman said "I am not Darcy. Although I do know her. And I made this coat myself." That was a lie. Queen Refia got one of the Whisperian tailors to do it._

 _Bloom looked stunned. But how did she? She must be -_

 _"Listen here, Bloom." Bloom's eyes widened. How did she -_

 _"I know a lot of stuff. And there are more than one people with the same ability. You do know that... do you?"_

 _Of course, Bloom knew that. Icy, Aurora and Alice all could control ice. Her brain was just not keeping up._

 _"Yes." Bloom replied, "I do. But I have to ask you a question too."_

 _The woman turned around to show her face. Bloom inspected it carefully before asking her anything. The woman had a slightly tanned face. She wore dark purple lipstick and crimson red eyeshadow. Her eyes were grey with a hint of blue, and looked slightly cat-like (although that could've been her facial expression, Bloom thought). Her ears were average, as well as her perfect lips and eyebrows. But her nose... her nose looked - peculiar. Or at least that's what Bloom thought._

 _Bloom then resumed after what seemed like forever, "who are you? And why have you brought me here? What do you want from me?"_

 _"First of all, that was three questions, not one. Second of all, I am Queen Refia. Third of all, I have come here to ask you something. I necessarily don't want anything from you."_

 _"Alright..." Bloom sounded suspicious, "but what are you the Queen **of**? There are two hundred and fifteen planets, and I know the kings and queens of all of them."_

 _Two hundred and **sixteen**. Queen Refia thought to herself. The Queen sighed at the fact that it was going to take longer than she thought it would. She thought about telling Bloom about Whisperia, where she had come from. But at the end (and by the look of Bloom's face), she decided to keep it brief:_

 _"I am a queen of a planet. That is all you need to know."_

 _"But where fro-"_

 _"SILENCE!" the Queen exclaimed in rage as she put on a 'Silent Spell' on Bloom. There was no need to tie her up. The dragon-flame fairy couldn't comprehend anything._

 _So much for being the most powerful being._

 _"Now **listen** ," the Queen hissed as she put her hands on Bloom, letting purple energy come out of them as she started to hypnotise the fairy. "You will come- you will come to a portal opening up to my realm. And you are to come ready to fight. Do you understand? **Fight**. You are to bring no one with you. And if you should, I'll curse you, your friends and family with more pain and suffering than you could ever imagine. Do you understand?"_

 _Bloom nodded._

 _"Now, the portal will be located at the Library in Alfea. As soon as you wake up, the portal will be open, and you must, and I repeat **must** enter that portal within an hour. If you don't - pain and suffering. Do you understand?"_

 _Bloom sluggishly nodded, falling to the Queen's demands._

 _Queen Refia was just about to send her off but insisted on saying one more thing - "and one last thing. Don't you either bother packing like you're going on a road trip. All you need is yourself and your powers."_

 _Bloom didn't even bother to nod. She was too deep in the spell._

 _Refia smiled. "Great. Now, I will send you off and you are to do what you have been told. No exceptions." The Queen then took her hands off Bloom and cancelled out almost all of her magical energy. Except for a spark, which at that moment, she uttered out the words in confidence, "NOW GO.", and clicked her fingers, sending the dragon-flame fairy back to the real world._

* * *

 _Alfea, 12:04 am, Local Time_

Bloom shot up awake like a bolt, gasping for air. After a few seconds, she started to calm down. She inspected her sleeping bag and found it to be all covered in sweat.

 _Damn, what dream did I have?_ she thought to herself.

She then thought about checking up on her friends, to see if they were bothered. She looked to her left and saw Stella, her yellow luminous eyemask over her eyes, and sleeping soundly. Then she turned to her right and found Aisha, who looked unbothered, before glancing across the other side to see that Musa, Flora and Tecna hadn't flinched once since she last saw them.

Unfortunately for her, that was about the last of her own thoughts she would have for a while, as the spell, she was put on whilst in her dreams succumbed to her. All other forms of life were now blind to her. All she saw was that she had to go to the library and get to the portal. She only had an hour to find it and enter it. She didn't care where it led to, she just needed to find it. Otherwise the consequences, which played like a loop in her head: _pain and suffering, pain and suffering, pain and suffering..._ over and over again.

Bloom got out of her sleeping bag without a second thought. Before going anywhere, she transformed into her Butterflix outfit, remembering some more words from the Queen: _you are to come ready to fight. **Fight**._

Once the Butterflix outfit was on, which took like thirty seconds (thank God it wasn't longer), she teleported herself to the library and started looking for the said portal.

* * *

 _Whisperia, 8:35 am Local Time_

The sky was dark: black with purple accents written all over it across the planet. Dead, brown nature residing on the ground. Wildlife nowhere to be found. Perfect for the Queen of Whisperia.

The atmosphere. Queen Refia told Violet to be in the Throne Room with Seth in five minutes. And when she said five minutes, she _meant_ five minutes. It had now been almost half an hour since she told Violet to do her orders. The Queen slumped on her Thorne. Sometimes she just didn't know what to do with those kids. At the same time, she had just come back from Bloom's dream, so she was kind of exhausted, but not so much to put up a fight. So leaving the two to bicker probably would be ideal for her now. Although she did feel like summoning them here then and now.

Just then, she heard footsteps along the stairs, along with some whispering voices. Refia had decided to get the Seeing Book out again, just for Seth's sake.

Violet and her twin brother Seth, arrived at the Throne Room. Although Queen Refia did look happy to see them, she looked annoyed at them for being late by almost half an hour.

Violet and Seth bowed at the sight of their mother. An idol.

"We are sorry for coming late mother. We will promise not to do it again." Seth apologised.

Seth was a boy with short, dark hair, just like her twin sister, side-parted. He, just like her sister, wore a similar uniform, but the colours were green and black, as well as him wearing tight black trousers with metal shoulder pads.

Queen Refia looked at them, snarling, "that's what you say all the time. So tell me - what is it this time that made you late by almost half an hour - or was it the bickering?"

Violet and Seth got up and faced opposite of each other before Violet looked up at her mother, "bic-bickering, mother", shame in her voice.

"That's what I thought." their mother replied, "Fortunately, some news has come into light that will unite the two of you, for the first in a long time. You told your brother yet, Violet?"

"No mother."

"What is it?" Seth asked, "what is it that I need to see?"

Queen Refia said nothing, only turning the Seeing Book to his face to see the events with the Trix unravel, Violet closing in with her brother to see what else had happened since she had gone. The Queen then turned to see Bloom, trying to find the portal to Whisperia. The twins grinned.

"But the Trix. They were in -" Seth started.

"Limbo. I took them out."

"But Bloom? She's an all power-"

"No, she is not. There is a power greater than that. The only thing keeping Bloom omnipotent is that she's immune for her powers to be taken. Until today..."

"What?" Violet asked.

"There's a spell, Violet and Seth, which can take away the powers of the dragon-flame. And I've retrieved it. And now the dragon-flame will be ours."

"But you said that there was a power _stronger_ than the dragon-flame. And how are you going to get it anyway?"

"Don't you see Vi? Mother's summoning Bloom so she can have a duel with her and take her powers in the process. It's obvious, Vi." Seth stated.

"But why a duel?"

"Because a duel is the best way to get things. Or any battles in fact. Dragon-flame wise, I know it's not the strongest power, but its the second and it's all we have for now. Until the right opportunity strikes where we can get the power we need. And after that, no one will stop us. We rule as we please." their mother said.

Violet and Seth looked at each other smiling. This was probably the first time they smiled at each other in days. Their mother got a hold of them and brought them closer to her.

"We are Whisperians. Sourcerers and Sorceresses of the Magic Dimension. The only realm to bear them. You -" she pointed at Violet, "you can have the power of electromagnets as well as the power to control dust." Violet beamed at this. "As for you -" she looked at Seth, "you have the power to control poison as well as the air- the wind." Seth appreciated the compliment.

"For too long we have been held back and forgotten about, but now it is time to show the Magic Dimension what we are all about. We have conquered our home planet, and now with the help of the dragon flame, we shall conquer Magix. Then after we get your Aunt's powers and we shall conquer all the remaining two hundred and fourteen realms." The Queen rallied on. The twins cheered at this, in support of their mother.

"Now, in that plan, I need your help. And here's what I want you to do." The twins inched closer to hear what they were about to do.

* * *

 _Alfea 12:35 am, Local Time_

Bloom was frustrated with herself. She couldn't find it. She _won't_ find it. Time was ticking. She had looked through every corner in the library for that portal, but she just couldn't find it.

The spell was starting to wear off. A part of her mind tried to tell her that it was all a trick, and she should just turn back, but a majority of her mind was still convinced there was a portal around here somewhere. That part of her mind struggled to fight the dark magic.

At that moment, she just managed to see a blue light emitting out of nowhere behind one of the shelves. Bloom peeked over it, to see that it could possibly be a portal. She was still sceptical about it though, but the voices in her head convinced her otherwise.

 _Fight. Fight. Fight. Pain and suffering. Pain and suffering. Pain and suffering._

Every time those words played in her head, made her take that inch closer to the blue light before eventually, she was standing right next to it. She was confused about what to do next. It was just a blue li-

 _Pain and suffering. Pain and suffering. Pain and suffering._

Bloom couldn't take the voices anymore. She started to take her hand out for the light, before a moment of doubt led her to start to withdraw-

 _Pain and suffering. PAIN AND SUFFERING. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT._

The voices grew louder and unbearable, she quickly touched the light without a thought. And it started to suck her in.

The spell had worn off. It was only needed until Bloom had found the portal.

Bloom was now back in her usual state, this time more awake. She had realised what had been going on and started to fight the magic drawing her in.

The dragon-flame fairy groaned and yelled in agony as the remains of her were starting to get sucked in. She quickly looked around, realising there wasn't a single soul that could save her, let alone hear her. The library was soundproof for goodness sake.

Bloom took one, final look at the interior around her, until all she could see for a brief moment, was a blinding baby-blue light, before plunging into darkness again.

* * *

 _Whisperia, 9:02 am, Local Time_

Bloom woke up to a battlefield. Yes, a battlefield. Like the ones described in wars. Muddy, grey, miserable. Not a person in sight. Her Butterflix outfit was still intact though. The girl got up to take a look at her surroundings when she was abruptly picked up by some magical force, swung around a few times, and then thrown to an old, crumbling building. Luckily, she had managed to fly before she had hit, but she was still fazed by the move.

Bloom flew herself down onto the ground, where she was greeted by a familiar face. She knew she had seen her before - but where?

"Do you remember me? Where we last met not so long ago in your dreams? Where I said I was a Queen of a planet? Where I said you had to be prepared to fight."

Now she remembered where she had seen the face, "Yes, I do Queen Refia. Is this your realm?"

"Very good question Bloom. Of course, it is. Pretty isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure it does." Bloom looked unbothered by the question.

"Now, where were we - oh yes! I was about to start our little duel?"

"Duel?"

"Yes, duel. I also said that I also didn't necessarily want anything from you..."

"Let me guess - you _lied_."

"Correct Bloom. But, we can stop this now. I only ask for your dragon flame. That is it."

"Well, first of all, you can't take it from me, and I'm not giving it to you. So no."

"Oh, but I will."

"Is that so huh? Well, I guess you're just going to choke it out of me." Bloom got ready into fighting position.

"With pleasure." And with that, the Queen went pouncing on to Bloom like a lion, ready to snatch her soul out of her. Bloom lucklily, dodged it just on time...


	3. Chapter 3

**So this arc of the story is going to be based around the conflict between Bloom, the Winx (excluding Bloom), Queen Refia, Violet and Seth and the Trix. It will span out to at least 3 or more chapters.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

* * *

 _Whisperia, 9:12 am, Local Time_

The Trix have been walking for some time now. One minute the trio were in a desolate realm, powerless to do anything, then the next mysteriously transported to a battlefield site, still powerless as when they first arrived at Limbo; they decided to travel and explore the land on foot, unable to fly or teleport anywhere.

"We've been walking for hours!" Stormy complained.

"Actually", Darcy started, "it's only 9:15 in the morning. And we've been walking for at least an hour."

"Morning? Why is it so dark?" Stormy then turned to her older sister, who didn't take her comment so nicely, "I'm sorry Darcy, but places need a bit of light sometimes. It looks fine to you, but it's too dark - and uninhabitable in my opinion. What do you think Icy?"

"What do I think? I think you're starting to morph into that nature fairy? _Uninhabitable_ ," she mocked.

"'I'm nothing like _her_."

"Says your choice of words."

"Hey, you two," Darcy exclaimed while tugging the shoulder part of Icy's dress - Icy hastily slapped her sister's hand off her dress.

Icy, Stormy and Darcy stopped walking to find a majestic castle sitting in the middle of this so-called battlefield. It looked brighter than all the other objects, houses, shops and monuments they have come across today, but it still fits in with the main colour scheme of the battlefield. Grey, black, dark purple, along with some other discrete darker colours.

The castle was coated black and grey, although a hint of dark purple and midnight blue made it stand out a bit. It took up a lot of land, stretching out quite a bit. From outside the windows, it looked like an abandoned mental hospital, depressing and dark like everywhere else in this battlefield, but Darcy could clearly see light in the castle, even if it wasn't a lot. She wiped her eyes as she saw the light in the castle, as it horrified her unlike anything else. As the Witch of Darkness, bright light was always sensitive to her - she had headaches, migraines and went to the hospital several times because of it; yet she lived with it because of a spell that Lysslis finally put on her before she went to Cloud Tower as a freshman, that blocked out that annoying light. Now, for the first time in years, she was seeing luminous, yellow light... and it didn't seem to bother her a bit. The atmosphere maybe?

Besides that, the castle was pretty plain on the outside... so the interior inside must be glamorous.

The Trix decided to stare at it for a few more minutes, amazed and bewildered at it - as if they just met God face to face; before Stormy asked the ultimate question: "What do we do?"

"I don't know. It looks plain. But majestic. As if a King or Queen resided here."

"Icy. It's a castle for Heaven's sake. Of course, royalty would live in here."

"I know, I know. It's just. This place - it just looks so..."

"Empty?" Darcy finished off.

"Yes. That's it. So do we take it or..."

"We take it! There are no other people here besides us. And anyway, there are two hundred and fifteen realms, so at least we can claim one of them. For starters." Stormy explained.

"Yeah... why not?"

At that moment, a cloud of green toxic fumes came directly towards them, cornering every escape route so the Trix couldn't escape. Darcy, the first to notice, starting tugging Icy's dress again, not sure about what to do. Icy only turned around to face her when she got annoyed at her tugging.

"WHAT?" the witch screamed in Darcy's ear. Stormy turned around as well.

Darcy said nothing, only pointing at the fumes coming towards them in fear. Icy and Stormy looked at the fumes with worry, not knowing what to do since they were rendered useless by those stupid fairies. What was even more concerning to Icy was the two shadowy figures from inside those fumes.

* * *

Bloom dodged the Queen just in time, before launching an attack of her own.

"Flaming Attack!" Bloom screamed as an orange enemy beam came out of her hands and towards the Queen, who only reflected the spell back to her with perfect ease. The spell hit Bloom, and she fell on to the muddy grounds.

"You had your attack. Now, it's my go." The Queen conjured up a wave of black tentacles and aimed them at Bloom. The fairy struggled to dodge the tentacles as they started to try and clutch the fairy - and each time she hit one with a ball of fire, another two would grow in its place. Queen Refia just cackled looking at the so-called powerful fairy struggle.

"Ready to give up your powers now?"

"Never - not even a bit of it." Bloom's voice sounded more determined than ever, defending her position and her powers.

"Really? That's odd. Because you sound really cocky right now." Queen Refia looked at the fairy as she started to make a purple energy ball appear in her hands. Bloom looked at the Queen.

"Coc- wait," Bloom looked stunned "what?"

"You heard me. You're the second most powerful being in this magic dimension. Or most likely."

"What are you talking about?"

The ball of energy Queen Refia was conjuring up in her hands was gradually starting to increase in size. But Bloom too hooked on the Queen's statement, took no notice.

"Well Bloom, there was once an old folk story about another planet in the Magic Dimension. A planet that got destroyed not long before Domino did. The Three Ancestral Witches came upon this planet and wreaked havoc on it, with the permission of a certain princess. By the time the witches were done with the planet, the balance of light and darkness was gone, and the planet looked like a battlefield. A great number of civilians perished by the said attack and the ones that survived now lived under a dark rule. A dark rule by the princess alongside her two children..."

"Ok. But that doesn't link about what you said about me not being the most powerful being."

"If you let me finish, then you will understand." the Queen grew frustrated "Now, during that attack, another princess, along with her sisters, were caught by the Ancestral Witches and taken away from their home. From there onwards, the sisters were raised by the Ancestral Witches, and their former lives as princesses were wiped away with a spell... only temporarily though. And even if the spell wore off, the sisters would be too young to remember their former lives anyway."

Bloom looked down on the floor, muttering to herself as she started to piece things together.

"One of those sisters had the most powerful power in the Magic Dimension, passed down from one member of the Royal Family to the next ever since the planet was created. Only the sister with the power could defeat the princess who ruled the planet could restore to the planet to its state before the attack on it."

Bloom looked up again but was still muttering to herself. "Wait. So if the three sisters were taken by the Ancestral Witches..."

Queen Refia took no notice. The energy ball in her hands was at full strength and was now ready to go. "And only that sister could defeat the now-queen. And that is not you Bloom- you cannot defeat the queen, even if you tried. Even if you and your friends tried. The queen is too experienced for you and your gang to take."

Bloom stopped muttering and just blankly stared at the Queen, "so why do you want my power?" She had yet to realise the energy ball.

"Let's just say I wanted to save you the pain of having to go out there..." the Queen answered, before finally whispering to herself _"Goodbye Bloom"_.

The Queen aimed the energy ball at Bloom, who was back fixing the pieces together - the fairy looked up and saw the ball coming straight towards her. With no hesitation, she attempted to dodge it at the last second, but the ball hit her around her hip, and she fell on the ground. The energy ball boomeranged back to the Queen and into her hands again, ready for another strike.

Bloom got up but struggled to stay upright and stumbling like she was drunk. At that moment, the energy ball was coming towards her, and she had to dodge it again - only this time, the effort was futile, and the ball came crashing on to her. The dragon-fire fairy groaned in pain as the queen was squealing like a child. Bloom's Butterflix was also failing her, as the clothes started fading and she was about to revert back to her pyjamas.

Bloom got up again, but now she used all her might to keep herself upright. She made a flame appeared in her hands, and her Butterflix outfit stopped fading away, although the wings just about made it. Bloom grinned which made the Queen growl in frustration - she still had a standing chance. But at that moment, the Queen made the energy ball appear in one hand, while a purple-orange flame appeared in the other. Bloom gasped.

"My power - but how did you -" Bloom became speechless

"Well Bloom, the ball took your power and transferred it to me. It's only a matter of time until I gain all of it."

"I'd like to see you try. I still have the dragon flame running through my veins."

"And so do your friends. Unfortunately, when I'm done with you, you and your friends won't have an ounce of power between you."

"That's what you assume. My friends and I will still have power and you'll be gone."

"Oh is that so? I would like to see your assumption come true."

* * *

 _Alfea, 2:04 am, Local Time_

Stella woke up suddenly, feeling a bit dizzy. She looked to her right and found Bloom's sleeping bag, empty. She then looked to her further right and saw Aisha, still sleeping. She looked across the room for a brief moment, before deciding to turn on the light. Clicking her fingers, Stella signalled her powers to turn on the lights, but for some reason, they weren't - the shining sun fairy tried again various times until at her twenty-first attempt, the lights finally went on. Dimmly though.

"Stupid light," Stella mumbled to herself, before finding the energy to get out of her sleeping bag and turn on the lights manually. Stella then went to find herself a small snack.

The other four got up as the bright light shot their closed eyes. They were all feeling how Stella was when she got up - queasy, dizzy, tired and a bit nauseous. All five of them glared at Stella as she came back with a breakfast bar.

"Why is it always me?"

"Couldn't you wait until the _morning_ to do that? Or at least not turn on the lights so brightly? We're all tired." Musa responded.

"Well, first of all, the lights came on dim with my powers and I had to get up and turn it on. Also, I don't like dim light. Second of all, I am hungry and I have the freedom to choose when I can eat. Third of all, Bloom's missing."

"Wait. Bring up that first and last point up again." Tecna asked.

"I said, that my powers aren't working properly, and Bloom's missing." At that moment, everyone in the room looked at Bloom's sleeping bag. "And she's nowhere in the dorm, in case you were wondering. I've checked - five times."

"We got to find her." Aisha and the rest of the Winx that were there got out of there sleeping bags. "Spread out guys," Aisha commanded.

The five Winx went out of their dorm to search for Bloom.

* * *

 _Whisperia, 9:42 am, Local Time_

The whole area was surrounded by poison, not a place left untouched. Seth and Violet walked through the poisonous fumes, which were starting to clear out. Violet shielded herself, as she wasn't immune to the fumes, unlike her brother.

When the twins walked to the Trix, they had shock slapped on their faces. They had expected them to fall dead right now or at least knocked out. Instead, they found Icy, shielding herself and her sisters with a light blue and orange crystal ice force field. Although it was obvious that it took Icy a lot of strength to uphold, as when the fumes were gone, she dropped down and fainted. Darcy caught her before her head made contact with the floor. The two sisters that still remained consciousness exchanged glares at the two strangers.

"So... it was _you_ that set those fumes. You could've killed us." Stormy shot a finger at Violet.

"Actually, he set off those fumes." Violet pointed at Seth, "Although I can kill you if I wished to - _cousin_." Violet smiled when she said that word.

"Since when you were related to me?"

"Since the day you were born. When else?" Stormy started to walk up to Violet but Darcy reeled her back.

"Ignore her Stormy. And for the record being, you're not related to us. So leave us alone." Darcy and Stormy turned their backs away from the twins and started to walk away from the castle, with Darcy carrying Icy, who was just starting to recover.

"Ok then. Since you won't listen to us, maybe you'll listen to the Queen - she will avenge you three. Especially the one with the Whisperian Power." Seth announced. Violet tapped him on the head - they weren't meant to say that. Yet.

But whatever Seth was thinking, it worked, because the Trix were walking to their direction, which pleased Violet.

"What was that?" Darcy queried.

"I said, that the Queen wants you. And you should come with us immediately."

"Queen." Icy cackled, "no 'Queen' tells the Trix what to do."

"And even then, poisoning us was the only way you could bring us to her. Sorry, but if you were a bit more civil about it, we might come with you." Darcy said.

"Civil doesn't quite work for you three. And besides, that's no way to respect your _aunt_." Violet grinned.

'For the last time. We. Are. Not. Your. Family." Stormy became agitated and was losing it.

"But you are. And that's the cold, hard truth. _You_ can't seem to accept the truth."

That was the final straw. Stormy, still feeling powerless went and charged at Seth, who was getting ready to defend himself. Violet stood in front of him and released a wave of electromagnetism at Stormy, which flung her and (unintentionally) Icy and Darcy to the castle doors. Seth was impressed.

"You're getting stronger."

"I _have_ been practising. Unlike you." Seth didn't appreciate her last statement.

Icy got up and looked at the twins, who had started arguing about who was the most powerful - again. The witch took this opportunity to shoot an ice bolt at Violet, which was coloured gold and blue. Icy looked at the bolt in question, wondering how her magic turned that colour. Seth, who had noticed the bolt heading towards Violet, repaid her by standing in front of her (although she was confused why), and trying to redirect the bolt back to the Trix using his wind powers. Darcy and Stormy were cheering their sister on whilst Violet was supporting her brother.

The two powers were now at war with each other. Icy, despite using all the power she had, felt herself being pushed back by Seth's wind. And Seth, despite using all he got, felt himself being pushed back by Icy's ice. What was even worse for him was that every time he took a step back or was about to give up, Violet pushed him forward again, which was making him lose control of his element.

Violet made dust appear out of her hands, "let me help you." Violet directed her dust to Seth's wind when he let one hand free and pushed his sister back.

"I'm alright - leave me alone," Seth grunted as he turned to Violet.

"I was just trying to help." Violet then saw the ice bolt increasingly coming towards them as Seth had let down his guard. "Look out!"

Seth saw the bolt and immediately retraced the bolt back to Icy before it had touched him. Icy was at a struggle now, as she was about to faint again and couldn't hold on much longer. Then something happened that would change everything.

Icy, using all the power she had inside of her, closed her eyes and made herself levitate just off the ground. She then proceeded to manipulate Seth's wind (although she had no idea she was) and made the battle go in her favour. Seth had no control of his element now that Icy had somehow controlled it. She used Seth's wind to direct her ice bolt in her favour. The ice bolt hit both of the twins, and they went flying. Icy, exhausted, went back on to the ground and fainted. Darcy and Stormy caught her, exchanging smiles at each other.

"Icy. If you can hear me, you did amazing." Stormy praised. Icy only smiled back, which brought Darcy and Stormy to exchange another round of smiles.

* * *

Violet, who was behind them on the veranda of the castle, conjured up some dust in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably going to be somewhat a long chapter - with a faster pace.**

 **±HypnotisisAnime Reader±**

* * *

Stormy heard the sound of dust in front of her. She looked at Darcy, who was opposite her. Then she caught her eyes on Violet, who was behind Darcy.

"Look out!" Stormy screamed, pointing in Violet's direction.

Darcy turned around and looked up to see Violet get ready for an attack. With no time to think, Darcy directed a light purple and lunar beam at Violet, which pushed her off the veranda. On Stormy's side, Seth used his wind to push Stormy off the veranda, although Darcy caught her on time. Stormy then used her electricity on Seth but it was backfired by Violet's electromagnetic shield.

The fighting continued for quite a while, with both sides hurling attacks at each other and shielding themselves from ones. Until finally, after approximately half an hour at attacking each other, both sides were exhausted, barely catching their breath.

"I think... that should... be enough for one day cousin." Violet aired out through her heavy breathing.

"Indeed it is, and I think you should all stop for one day. What even went on here?" All five of them turned around to find Queen Refia, looking displeased yet smug at them.

"Fight went on...?" Seth sheepishly replied, wondering if he should've said that.

"Come on Seth, I'm not stupid. I know a fight went on," she then targeted her eyes on the Trix and started to walk towards them, stopping just in front of Icy, "and I suppose you three are the Trix - 'most feared villains I've heard."

"And I suppose you're the Queen, by the looks of how you're dressed," Icy glared at the Queen, "and seeing you're the Queen, and that you're most likely related to _those_ two," Icy pointed at Seth and Violet who were still recovering, " I would like you, as the Queen, to tell them that we're not related to them and that they should never come close to us again. That includes you, seeing as apparently, you're our aunt."

"Icy? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I? You have no relation with us?"

"Actually Icy, I've been watching you and your sisters, and... I was going to ask if you wanted to join forces with us?"

"For what!?" the witch was irritated now.

"You see, this planet is -"

"Yeah, yeah whatever! What about the dragon flame?" Violet interrupted. She covered her mouth as soon as she finished her sentence. She wasn't meant to say that - at least not here. Not where the Trix were. Violet looked around her and saw displeased faces all around her, especially coming from her mother and the Trix.

"Yeah..." Icy darted at the Queen with her eyes, "what about the dragon flame?"

Queen Refia only sighed, and without another word, she made an orange dragon appear in her hands, before changing the colour of the dragon to purple-black and then extinguishing it. Everyone, especially the Trix, was in awe.

"Is that-?" Seth started.

"The dragon flame!" Icy went closer to the Queen, "and it's ours. Give it." Icy held out her hands, which was only met by a manic laugh from the Queen and from Violet and Seth alike.

"You naive witch. Haven't you learnt from your time with Valtor? The Ancestral Witches? _Darkar_? Do you think that I'm going to give you something so priceless _that_ easily?"

"No. I don't. But I do want you to know that we were the first one to trace and get the dragon flame that was rightfully ours and that our Ancestral Witches tried to retrieve so long ago. So I want what was ours. And I want it now." Again, a chorus of laughs replied to her words. Icy was shocked - no one disrespected the Trix like this - she was even surprised someone - or even three people - had the balls to do so.

"Is that what you think _little girl_?" The Queen laughed through tears of joy, " You three are not even related to the Ancestral Witches - nor that dragon flame! I can't believe that those three made you all believe that!" The Queen laughed some more, Violet and Seth joining in.

Anger poured over Icy - "little girl" was an insult gone too far. No one - no one had ever mocked her - or the Trix that much before. But there was also a sudden wave of confusion too. They weren't related to the Ancestral Witches? Nonsense - she thought. They were raised by the Ancestral Witches themselves! They've been with them their whole lives - the closest they had to parents. But was there that chance, that _slight_ chance, that everything that she had been told had been all a lie? Those three were laughing hysterically at her claims - one's even rolling on the floor - and one of those three laughing was a Queen - royalty. And royalty was always right. They could never lie - or could they? She couldn't be a Queen. Heck, she didn't know what planet she was even on. All she knew that she was somewhere and it was morning. But she still questioned herself and was confused as ever.

The laughing roared even further and disturbed her thoughts. Her confusion and loss soon morphed to anger. In spite of this, she unconsciously made a flame appear in her hand, much to the surprise of Darcy and Stormy, and threw it at the Queen, who it hit, and a black cloud appeared. All of a sudden, all of the laughter ceased.

"What did you do?" Violet said in disbelief.

"Did what she deserved," Icy replied. Her two sister were still in shock.

"How did you make that flame appear?" Darcy asked.

"What flame?" Icy queried. She was blind to her own actions.

"The one you just threw at my mother!" Seth exclaimed.

"Flame or no flame, I did what I had to do. You should not have laughed at us."

"And you shouldn't have done what you did."

The cloud disappeared again. It had turned out that the Queen didn't seem to be affected one bit, not even looking shocked - much to Icy's disappointment. All she did was dust off her dress then turned to her children.

"When..." this was harder than it seemed. She had just seen her nieces for the first time in years, knowing that Icy had the powers of her sister. And she wished and prayed that it was false because it would be like fighting her sister on that same fatal day again. Icy had too much of her sister in her. Personality-wise and feature-wise. And she hated her sister right down to the core. She had hoped that it would be one of the younger siblings, but if it were to be Icy, so be it. "you were fighting with the Trix, did Icy display any more of 'those powers'?" She asked her two children, hoping they would give an answer.

"First of all, her ice appeared gold and blue. Then she somehow levitated off the ground using the wind - then she used that same wind she was controlling to control my wind and push me over." That is all Seth said.

Queen Refia glanced at Icy. Glanced at her out of pure hatred and jealousy for a good few minutes. She then clapped her hands a few times, and a huge army, around two hundred to three hundred and fifty soldiers, coated with midnight blue and dark purple armour and uniform appeared. Each soldier had a black staff in their hands. Violet and Seth got closer to their mother, sinisterly giggling.

"Finish them off for me, will you? And bring them back to me when you're done." The army replied "Yes Queen" at the same time. The army quickly started encircling the Trix, forming a magic orb around them so they wouldn't escape, whilst Queen Refia, Violet and Seth disappeared to who knows where. Leaving the Trix to deal with the army.

* * *

The Winx have been searching for Bloom for an hour straight, with no luck. Everywhere they looked had no trace of Bloom around it. It was just past 3 am. Another hour and the teachers would start to wake up. Another hour after that it would be sunrise. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep.

Stella and Musa were searching for Bloom in the senior section of the student dormitories, not necessarily looking in the dorms themselves, but around the corridor. Sometime later, they passed through Roxy's dorm - Roxy came out at that same moment.

"Hey - what are you guys up to?" This startled Stella and Musa, as they turned around to see a concerned Roxy.

"Looking for Bloom - why are you awake?"

"Well Musa, I heard a lot of chatter in the corridors and I'm quite a light sleeper. So I went to see what was going on. Why's Bloom so important - she would be back by the morning... right?" Roxy had a little doubt in her voice.

"I wish that were true. But our powers stopped working, so something about Bloom was not right." Roxy looked really concerned.

"Do you want me to help you?" Roxy asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier. And we could use some help right now." Stella replied.

Roxy put on some bunny slippers and went out of her dorm, careful not to slam the door so she wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"So, where else should we look?" Roxy asked. At that moment, Musa got a text from Tecna.

"Guys, it's from Tecna. She said that we have to come down to the library ASAP."

The three of them rushed down to the library, only to find it in complete disarray. The whole place had been turned upside down. Almost every one of the 200,000 books has been removed of its respective shelf. The whole room was in darkness, and the light couldn't be switched on during the night unless it was a teacher. What made the situation worse was that their powers had stopped working and it would be a really good time for them. The three of them barely found Aisha, Flora and Tecna waiting for them, hadn't it been a dim blue light.

"What's that?" Stella asked, pointing at the blue light.

"I don't know. But it seems like a portal - to where I don't know. But looking at the place, it is most likely that Bloom would've gone through here. It's also likely that she was really dedicated to finding it." The six of them looked at the state of the dark library.

"Well, let's go and save her!" Stella went up closer to the light but was stopped by Aisha.

"I don't think so. We have no powers, and we don't even know where that portal leads us to. It looks rather unusual. And even if we did save Bloom, how will we get back out again? It looks rather risky."

"We have Roxy." Roxy only waved at them, catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, but that's just _one_ person. What about if we were attacked? Roxy couldn't handle it alone."

"I could try and handle it alone. And besides, I've worked to get my Butterflix. I think I'll be fine."

"You have Butterflix?" Flora asked.

"I've kind of progressed during the last few months."

"Still, the risk of going in there is too much. We might not even get through alive."

"But this is Bloom. This is our friend. We need to save her." Stella argued.

"And besides, we would've never started to look for her if she wasn't our friend. And remember when Tecna was missing? We didn't lose hope in her. We continued looking for her, and she turned out fine." Tecna smiled at that statement. "So we shouldn't lose hope in Bloom either," Flora said. The others found it encouraging and look determined to go into the portal to find her. Even if they were about to die.

Aisha finally gave in, "Fine. Let's go, Winx!", she finished off with determination in her voice. All of the Winx reached their hands into the blue light, ready to go in. But before one of them could touch it, the light disappeared like lightning.

"Whe- where did it go?" Stella looked baffled.

"And I would like to know what happened with my library." The librarian walked in with Faragonda, Griselda and Daphne side by side. The lights switched on as the librarian said those words, which made the Winx turn to face their direction.

"My office. Now." Faragonda ordered them like they were still freshmen. The Winx couldn't argue with her. All they did was stare at each other briefly, before following the four to Faragonda's office.

* * *

 **I was going to add Roxy and Daphne in later on in the story - but this works too.**

 **I am going to be focusing on this story a lot more now. I feel more motivated into updating this story than my other ones (doesn't mean that I won't update my other ones, just less frequently than this one). If you want to check my other stories, you can always click on my profile.**

 **I hope the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. The last chapter was shorter than I imagined. Let's see how this one goes.**

 **Also, whilst I was on hiatus, S8 premiered in Italy. The second half doesn't premiere until the end of summer, but the first half I would give a 7.5/10? I'm still going with my base storyline.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

* * *

The Winx and Roxy stood up in an orderly line just in front of Faragonda's desk, heads hanging down in shame. Griselda and the librarian stood on one side of Faragonda's desk, whilst Daphne stood next to the librarian (she still felt a bit uncomfortable next to Griselda).

"Now," Faragonda started with an assertive tone, "what on Earth's been going on?"

The group of six turned their heads, looking at one another, wondering who was going to say the first word. They had graduated Alfea, and yet sometimes they were terrified of their ex-headmistress. After what seemed like an eternity, Stella opened her mouth.

"I woke up around 2 am only to find that Bloom wasn't in her sleeping bag; I got really worried and decided to look for her. So then I tried turning on the lights with my magic and it was almost like I lost my powers again. They just about worked." She then pointed her finger at Flora to continue.

"So then we woke up and found Stella with a breakfast bar, before telling us that her powers weren't working, Bloom was gone and she was nowhere in the dorm room. And that's when we started looking for her."

"Aisha, Flora and I went down to the library to see if we could find anything, and Stella and Musa were searching the dorms. During our search in the library, we found this blue portal. We didn't know where it went, but we suspected that Bloom would most likely go in there, for some odd reason. After the five of us were reunited along with Roxy, we decided to risk going into the portal, knowing there was a chance Bloom could be where it took her. And then just when we were about to go in, the portal vanished. And then that's when you four came in."

Faragonda, Griselda and Daphne all look bewildered when the Winx were done. The headmistress shot up, went to the nearby bookshelf, and got out what looked like one of the heaviest books the Winx had ever seen. She blew hard on the book, making everyone else cough in the room to some extent, before flicking through the book to page 1078, which, in big, bold letters on the middle of the page made out the words **"WHISPERIA"**. All five Winx, Daphne and Roxy, crowded around the headmistress to what she was about to do. Griselda and the Librarian left, either to leave the eight of them to their own business or start cleaning up the library.

Faragonda then turned to the next page, showing the said portal that the Winx just described to them. Horrified, all she did was point her finger at the picture, to which the Winx and Roxy just nodded 'yes'. The headmistress looked like death had struck her. Daphne gently shook the headmistress to see if she was alright. And for the next few minutes, nothing happened, until the headmistress hastily blinked her eyes as if she was resurrected- she shook her head and fainted, and was just caught by Aisha and Roxy, who placed her back on her chair.

"That portal you just saw..." Faragonda started before having to stop to try and regain oxygen into her system, " that portal... leads to Whisperia." She had to blink her eyes again. Stella gave her that look saying 'what's so bad about it?', before Roxy actually asked the question.

"You don't get it - do you? Whisperia was once a planet, famous for its sorceresses and sorcerers, and how they can balance the elements of light and darkness. It is now ruled by a tyrannical Queen, and the civilians live in tremendous fear. It is also very hard to get into nowadays and is very risky. If what you say is true, then Bloom is somewhere in Whisperia... and not in the best way either."

"You don't mean... she's..." Stella paused, as she started choking on her tears that started flowing.

"No, Stella. I am not implying that. What I am saying is that Bloom has been left in such a bad condition, it meant that - oh dear, that someone was able to take her powers whilst she was there!"

"But I thought that no one could take the dragon flame!" Musa exclaimed.

"Yes - that is true for most of the part. But there is a spell or two that can work its way around - and coincidentally, only high-level sorceresses and sorcerers can use those spells."

"So. Whisperia doesn't have witches and wizards and fairies. They have sorceresses and sorcerers."

"Correctly said, Aisha. But that is not of our main concern right now. I will tell you more about Whisperia another day. Our main priority is Bloom, and the more time she is left stranded in Whisperia, the worst condition she will be in by the time we find her." Stella, picturing the worst case scenarios, pulled Flora to her and hugged her tightly.

"Then we need to go find her," Aisha exclaimed.

Faragonda smiled at the seven of them weakly, "Winx - are you sure you want to enter Whisperia."

"What do you mean?"

"Whisperia is basically a place of darkness and shadow, with an overwhelming amount of corpses lying around. The weaker you are, the more prone you are to death - whether that might be by the person who you faced off with, the army, or by any other means... and there are many ways to kill someone on that planet. That is where Bloom is. She could be dying as we speak, although we don't know for sure. You five are also very prone to death if you enter, if what you say is right, Bloom's power is gone, which is also your source of power, thus all your power is gone too. Daphne and Roxy - you have a slightly higher chance of surviving, but it is only very, very little. Winx - if you wish to enter Whisperia... you may never see the light of day again."

All of them looked momentarily at each other. They already made their decision a long time ago. The five of them looked at Faragonda, determined. Even Stella had stopped crying.

"Faragonda. We're ready." The de-facto leader of the Winx declared.

The headmistress smiled softly at them. "And what about you two?" She looked at Roxy and Daphne, "Do you want to tag along?"

Roxy and Daphne looked at each other before Roxy announced that they will. For protection purposes.

Faragonda flicked two pages in the book to where some ancient writing was found - so ancient, not even Tecna's device could find what language it was and what era it was written. She then turned to Roxy and Daphne, looking stern, "now- when you two enter Whisperia, you are to transform _immediately_. No exceptions. Do I make myself clear?" The two of them swiftly nodded.

"Your mission is to locate Bloom and come back here _immediately_. _No_ playing around. Do I make myself clear?" The seven of them nodded. The headmistress seemed a _lot_ stricter than usual. She then proceeded to read out the words from the book.

 _"Hikira soli munni chik. Abhria elra wera tehenji..."_

A blue portal opened just above their heads. Their pyjamas were now being changed to battle-wear like clothing (similar to what Violet and Seth wear), with their respective colours, and some darker shades added (Stella - purple, Flora - maroonish, Musa - grey, Tecna - darkish purple with maroon highlights, Aisha - dark yellow, Daphne - dark green, Roxy - violet).

 _"... Fuju quiero asla ai - erko deu cefi serka..."_

The seven fairies started to feel the strength of the portal, as they started to accelerate off the ground gradually - all of them held hands to support each other.

"I feel a bit sick..." Stella said.

Tecna turned round to see the headmistress older than she had ever been. Faragonda looked paler and wrinklier than she was in her entire life. Was this spell taking up the whole of her energy? Her life force? Was she about to **_die_**?

"Faragonda!" Tecna screeched, making the Winx looked down on the ground to see the horror scene. Faragonda's hair was peeling off her like tape, she could hardly stand up, and her arms were almost of no use. Dark, crimson red blood was coming out of her eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and her neck. And pretty soon she was throwing up all of that blood too.

Faragonda collapsed on the floor.

"HEADMISTRESS!" Daphne's voice pierced through the ever-growing portal, which was getting louder.

They expected the portal to stop - it did the exact opposite. They kept going up and up, and there was no sign of stopping.

Stella had a terrifying thought in her head. Headmistress Faragonda was at the brink of death. If they couldn't find Bloom on time, then she would most likely be dead too. She couldn't process it - losing two people in the space of one night. It was too much for the fairy of the shining sun to bear.

Aisha also had a thought in her head. Was this Whisperian magic in the process? No wonder only they could take the dragon flame - it sounded like a dangerous type of magic she didn't want to play with. She was fine with her waves.

The seven of them looked to see Faragonda get up again. They were relieved. But she was almost a ghost - her pupils were at the back of her eyes, and her brain was starting to pop out. Some of her bones could also be visible from above. Stella felt disgusted.

"FARAGONDA! YOU CAN STOP THE SPELL!" Flora could see how much the spell was affecting their headmistress, "WE'LL FIND BLOOM ANOTHER WAY. MAYBE THAT PORTAL WILL APP-" Faragonda silenced her before throwing up more blood.

Faragonda's voice was almost gone. She was definitely seeing her end. "Once... the spell had started..." she stated as she couldn't find the strength to stand up."... there is no stopping it. Whisperian... magic... is very...very strong. Ancient spells like these... require..." she coughed up more this time, and Musa could've sworn she'd just saw Faragonda coughing up part of a liver - "...require... very... very strong use of magic. So... just to... let you... know... although... I... will not... see Bloom... or any of you again... I just wanted to let you know... that I'm... very... very... proud of you girls." Faragonda just about found some strength to stand up with the support of her desk, smiling proudly at the seven girls, as if they were her daughters, before proceeding to finish what she started.

 _"Wuhu... akria..."_ Faragonda threw up more blood - red and white blood cells were visible _"... ruhu... quero... ashiti..."_

"And... Aisha...?"

"Yes, Faragonda?" tears were running down her cheeks.

"Just... to...let...you...know..." Faragonda started kneeling again, "...Bloom's...counting...on...you. Don't...let...her...down..."

Aisha's tears streamed down faster down her cheeks. If Faragonda was implying what she thinks she's implying, she wished she didn't hear it. But the fairy of waves just turned to face her eyeless face and said the words: "I will."

The portal pulled up the seven of them faster and faster, finding it harder and harder to breathe the higher they went. It wasn't a surprise. They weren't in their fairy forms anyway.

Faragonda just about said the final four words of the spell:

" _...Abhi..._ "

Faragonda started levitating a bit. It scared the living lights out of Stella, Flora and Roxy.

" _...Semi..._ "

The main lights of the office switched off. The only light provided was the bright light coming from Faragonda and the light coming from the portal.

The blue portal got wider and wider and started developing shades of black. The seven fairies started losing their grip.

" _...LOSI..._ "

"Bye Faragonda", Stella whispered to her. But she took no notice.

" _ **...KHAKI...!**_ " Were the final words Faragonda said, using a roar of energy to say that word. It had a huge toll on her.

An eyeless Faragonda looked at the seven fairies being pulled up into the portal, screaming the living hell of their lives. Either because of the fact that the next time they would see Faragonda would be her funeral, or that the portal was so strong, it was making them physically sick. Once all seven fairies were in the portal, it immediately shut. The only light now in the room was the light coming from Faragonda.

Faragonda coughed. She coughed and coughed for a solid two minutes - her lungs, liver and anything inside of there basically making its way out. Until finally, her heart fired out of her mouth and made contact with the door to her office. The light emitting off her stopped, as her head collapsed onto her desk head first, before missing her chair and went smack on the floor, head up.

Her body was limbless.

* * *

 **Aisha is the de-facto leader of the Winx. In case you were wondering.**

 **±HynotsisAnime Reader±**


End file.
